


How The Cards Played Out

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geeky, M/M, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, Slut Shaming, Whore!Sebastian, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's old flames meet up weekly for a few games of Magic The Gathering at their shared apartment with Sebastian. Every night there's a new boy tripping over his heels to be in Sebastian's bed and every night Kurt learns a new tactic in how to ignore the reality of how he's still in love with his exboyfriend (whom he suspects is paying rent with his bedroom habits).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**Prologue**

 

"Will you stop with the damn encrust cards already!?" Chandler whined from across the table. Hunter maniacally laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"Suck it, BB." He said and Kurt eyes his own hand before playing his mountain down quietly while the men spat over the cards played. The male rummaged through his hand and laid out an instant which caused both men to eye the card worriedly. "God damn it, Kurt!" Kurt rolled his die back up to 20 with a smirk and winked at Hunter.

"It's your turn to suck it, Hunt. I'm invincible!"

"Fucking hell. Why do I even play Magic with you assholes?!"

Suddenly the door opened in the tiny flat and they all spun to look at the door in the adjacent room. Sebastian and some young brunette boy stumbled in, drunken steps leading Sebastian to falling on the couch, pulling said boy on top of him. Kurt looked away instantly and bit his lip.

Hunter glared and shouted across the room. "DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!? You are NOT having sex on our couch right now!"

"What? No, it's fine, it's fine!" Sebastian said, waving the men off.

"Hell no, it is NOT 'fine'! You and your junk are not becoming THAT acquainted with our leather sofa! Get the fuck out!" Hunter continued as a drunken Sebastian whined and stumblingly pushed his boytoy away.

Kurt stayed silent as Sebastian pulled the boy to his room while Chandler reached over to take his hand. "It's okay." He whispered. "He's an asshole." Kurt nodded quietly.

"Yeah... An asshole. What a fucking shocker." Kurt whispered. "It shouldn't bother me. I dumped him... right?" Chandler bit his lip as he stared at Kurt. "It's just... I love him. I'm always going to love him." The male hummed under his breath.

"Yeah?" He whispered. "Well... Big whoop of a surprise he doesn't return it. I'm pretty sure Sebastian has no human emotions left in his soulless body."

Kurt gave a faux smile, as much happiness as he could conjure as he heard the moans and shouts slip past the wooden door of Sebastian's bedroom. "End turn." Kurt said, happy with not attacking anyone right now and instead keeping his defense ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You heard the news right?" Hunter asked as they all shuffled their decks. "You know, about how Sebastian hasn't been to work in two months? What the hell is he even doing for the rent money?"

  
"I thought he was rich? Don't the Smythes have a fortune?" Chandler asked and Kurt sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he drew his cards and then took a sip of his coffee.

  
Hunter laughed and shook his head. "Did you pay attention to anything when he was fucking you? The only reason Smythe lowers himself to our level is his Daddy cut his sorry ass off. Daddy Smythe didn't like the fact Sebastian was leading money trails to prostitutes, drugs and Paris vacations with sluts."

  
Chandler blushed. "I... I thought he took me to Paris when he had business trips."

  
"No." Kurt whispered. "He took you to Paris for the risk of you catching him with his dick up some Parisian twink's ass. Trust me... he likes the risk."

  
"Maybe he was secretly wanting a threesome?" Hunter asked as he shook his head at his hand and slipped the cards back into the deck, reshuffled and drew six cards.

  
"No... Seb and I had threesomes all the time." Chandler whispered and Kurt coughed, eying the two of them.

  
"Can we not talk about him right now?" Kurt whispered and Chandler set down his hand and stood.

  
"Yeah... Who wants a sandw-" Chandler stopped as the door opened, Sebastian slipping through with two boys following. Green eyes swept the scene and he rolled his eyes.

  
"Do you have to play that shit all the fucking time?" He hissed and Kurt kept his eyes down. Chandler bit his lip, bread dangling from his fingers and his flickered gaze moved to Hunter. Hunter sighed and coughed. "Go to your bedroom Sebastian. Screw your whores and kick them out. But don't bother us with this bullshit." He said as he stood. He grabbed the bread from Chandler and set it on the counter. Kurt slid his eyes up and met his exboyfriends.

  
There was something there. Pain. Hatred. Sorrow. Kurt's breath caught and he felt tears welling. "Why?" He mouthed and Sebastian just smirked. It seemed fake, like a lie and it was followed by a shrug before the man led his flavors of the night back to his room. Kurt pressed his palm to his eye and he sniffled once and shook his head.

  
"I'd love a sandwich, Chandler." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler squealed excitedly as he won. It was a rarity amongst them for Chandler to win with his sappy white-green deck. Kurt laughed and watched Hunter out of the corner of his eyes as he grinned at the boy. Chandler hopped up and down, dancing. "Mmm mmm! Suck thaaaat!" Chandler sang out, wiggling his body around the kitchen. 

"Don't be a sore winner, BB." Hunter said and Chandler spun, eying the man down. 

"Don't be a sore loser, you cock sucking wench." Chandler sing-songed. Kurt grinned at the entire show and he slowly stood, packing his deck into his box. He walked to the front door and peeked out of the window and frowned. Chandler and Hunter watched the action before settling down. "He's fine, Kurt. He probably just went to their house." Chandler whispered.

Kurt shook his head and slid a hand through his hair. "He... He doesn't trust people enough to stay at their houses. He fucks them and leaves. He won't stay though. No more than an hour." Kurt blushed when he realized he was worried. Hunter cleaned up the kitchen while Chandler repacked his own deck box. Kurt pulled out his phone quietly. 

'Come home safe, Bas.' 

***

Sebastian groaned as he heard the song singing somewhere in the distance. He rolled slightly, squinting down the dark alley and saw the light. He coughed, feeling blood from a broken nose splatter across his face. He cringed as Adam Levine's voice halted. Then restarted. He internally cursed and tried to roll over to get up, pain writhing through him. 

'Damn you, Kurt' He thought and tried to roll again, spending minutes just getting onto his stomach.

***

"Night, Kurt. Get some sleep." Chandler said and kissed his cheek. Kurt nodded and patted Hunters shoulder as the two went to their room. Kurt watched the door shut and he moved to Sebastian's, pushing it open slowly. He looked at the darkened room, reaking of sweat and sex. He flicked the light on, resting his head on the doorframe. "Where are you?" He whispered. 

***

3 A.M.

"Kurt?"

"Sebastian? It's 3 in the morning! I've been trying to call--"

"I know. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah. Of course. Where?"

"Outside of Kinky Boots. Alley. Don't tell the guys?"

"Yeah... alright. Give me a bit to get dressed."

"...K." Sebastian's voice was rough but hushed, quiet as if he was forcing himself to speak. Kurt cursed as he threw on a coat over his silk pajamas and pulled on house shoes before running to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

Kurt pulled up by Kinky Boots, getting out slowly as he looked around. His eyes scanned the area, deeming it safe before walking to the alley. "Sebastian?" He called out and heard a muffled grunt. "Oh my God, Bas!" He ran to the body laying toward the edge. 

"What in the ever loving fuck happened to you?" Kurt asked and touched his chin, lifting it to see the blood and bruises. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No... They'll call Dad." He whispered and slowly slid an arm around Kurt who got him up and half dragged-half lifted him to the car. "Dad can't know."

"Know what? That his one and only son got the shit beat out of him? I think your dad will survive." Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the glove compartment for wet wipes to clean his exboyfriend up. 

"He can't think I'm slipping again. I'm getting close to having my inheritance." Sebastian coughed and tried to pull away from Kurt. "Stop-- I don't want you babying me."

Kurt caught Sebastian's hand and glared. "I'm not babying you, I'm making sure you don't need stitches. Now stay fucking still." Kurt growled, leaning closer as he cleaned him up. 

"Why are you doing this? You hate me." Sebastian whispered, watching Kurt's determined face.

"Well, shockingly enough, I don't hate you." Kurt said as he worked, pulling a bit of glass from Sebastian's lip and eyebrow. "In fact I'm generally concerned about your well being. Just because I dumped you doesn't mean I stopped caring for you." He said and tossed the dirty cloth to the floor and grabbed a new one. 

"Where do the guys think you are?" Sebastian asked, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the attention he was being given. 

"They don't. They went to bed right before you texted me. I stayed up, I was going to anyway, for you. You never stay over at the people's places... I figure'd it's part of the whole prostitute thing. Nobody in this area can afford an entire night." He hummed and Sebastian blushed. 

"When did you find out?"

"Sebastian..." Kurt whispered, more disappointed that he was right than anything else. "I knew from the second you brought home a guy who looked like Chandler. You wouldn't fuck him unless he was paying you. You lost your job but you were paying rent... It all added up." He whispered, tilting the male's head to inspect his face. 

"Alright, I don't see anything too bad. Let's get you home, into the bath and then to bed. Which tomorrow, you're cleaning and airing that room out. It reaks." Kurt said as he sat down and buckled up. He turned the car back on and started to drive home but not before hearing the muttered 'I love you.' He left the words hanging in the silence of the car, letting them sink into his brain on replay. He didn't know how to reply.  
  
***  
  
"Red and black, on the attack!" Hunter declared and Kurt smiled, watching Chandler draft a miserable hand.

"The hell am I supposed to do with a bunch of one-one commons? They're not even my color!" 

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and frowned at the three men. "What's the point of this game? I thought you played your cards, not passed them around?"

"It's a new set release, we're drafting them. It's an even way to split a box and we get to play with the cards we draft immediately." Hunter informed the male while Kurt stayed silent, glancing up at Sebastian. They hadn't talked since that night a week before, Sebastian was always busy and Kurt was always... well, Kurt. Sebastian handed an envelope to the brunette and Kurt eyed it before glancing up at Sebastian.

"It's this and next months. I'm moving out at the end of October." Sebastian said and looked down sadly. "Sorry."

Kurt nodded mutely, heart being torn in half. He numbly put the envelope into his pocket and looked at his passed hand. "Thanks for the information." He said and refused to raise his eyes to meet the others who were both staring between the men in shock. 


End file.
